thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
IrisClan
Welcome to IrisClan! This Clan is owned by Ivy. To join, fill out the form below and ask in the comments ;; :Name || Gender || Age || Power || Mate (if any) :This is where the cat's appearance, personality, history (optional), and any other additional details will go. If I feel your cat is a mary-sue, or the description is too short, I will ask you to change it. News & Announcements :Currently none. Description :In a place not unlike the Warriors world, IrisClan dwells. They do, however, still live in a very different, yet very similar, world. Twolegs became endangered long ago, and are so rare that they've become nothing but an old tale to us IrisClan cats, a story passed on from elder to kit. There's also one more detail that mustn't be forgotten; powers. Here, certain species have the ability to use powers they are simply born with. This includes cats, who have developed a unique way of being able to tell what that cat's power is. :This is where eye color comes in. The cat's eyes will usually show which power that cat possesses, which explains why eye color varies from a simple amber to a vibrant violet. However, every once in a while, a cat with gray eyes is born, which has no reflection on the cat's power. These cats are nothing special otherwise, but their eye color is quite a rarity. :Now, let's get into the differences between our world and the book's world. What I named above were just a few. The species who have powers includes cats (including all big cats), wolves, bears, and dogs. Since they all share the unique trait of having powers, they all tend to leave each other alone. The Twolegs, who are becoming extinct, only live in very small villages. Currently, no Twolegs live anywhere near IrisClan. There's also our ancestors, who, while they spend their afterlife in the stars, can come down and walk among us, but only when needed. Of course, no one can see them besides cats with the power to, and the medicine cats. Now, enough of my rambling. Let's continue onto the next subject. History :Long ago, a group of cats first came to where IrisClan now resides. They were peaceful for many, many years, rarely fighting each other. However, they were not organized, like a true Clan should be. They had no laws to keep them in line, no leader guide them. A tribe of cats seeking a new home took advance of their weaknesses, mercilessly slaughtering many good cats. That's where my father, Dusk, came in. He became the unofficial leader of the cats, to help guide them through the terrible, long war. However, it wasn't meant to be. He wasn't the right cat to lead the group, so I, Flint, took over after his death. I organized the cats into a Clan, training them in battle until we defeated the tribe of cats. Everything was supposed to go back to normal afterwards, but every cat agreed that if they wanted to continue protecting our home, we must stay united, and under my leadership. Our fallen friends who now walk among the stars agreed, and also gave me nine lives so that I may serve my Clan for many moons. During my time, we developed many traditions and customs, and even more after my death, when Jaystar became the new leader. He has passed, and now Adderstar rules over IrisClan, making sure no outsiders dare cross his Clan's territory. Affiliates :None. If you're interested, we will need to work out certain details such as history and territory, and the powers must remain the same. Rules Age :This is more of a reminder than a rule, but I wanted everyone to be aware that I will age every cat whenever there's a time skip in the roleplay (of course, depending on how long the time skip is). Activity :Basically, don't join and never come back or rarely role-play, and we'll have no problem. If you do, your cats will be deleted or put up for adoption. Characters :Do not create a perfect character. It's very easy to just forget to list a character's flaws, but I will check each forum to make sure they aren't perfect and that some flaws are listed. Drama :Yes, I love drama in role-plays, but nothing major, such as a prophecy or attack, unless you've consulted me first. I want to work out the details and such before it starts. Territory :IrisClan's territory is very... odd, compared to any territory found in your world. They live in a rainforest, which is very warm and prey-rich during the warm seasons, but it gets somewhat cold during the cold moons. If you travel East of the Clan's camp, you will come across a beach. This is no ordinary beach, but more will come on that later. If you go west of the camp, after about a day's worth of walking, you will find yourself at the bottom of the Spirit Mountain. To the north of the camp, a short distance from it, actually, is the Ancient Twoleg Settlement. Oh, I'm confusing you, aren't I? Well, I'll just have to take the time to individually explain the territory. :Rainforest ;; ' ::The rainforest is lush and green, at least, during the warm moons. It's basically like a rainforest that would be found in Hawaii, but in the cold moons, everything shrivels up and dies, though it never snows. While it's primarily covered in undergrowth and tree, there are some clearings where nothing but grass grows towards the northern border. :'Beach ;; ::The beach is a very pretty, well, beach. The sand is very soft, though it can become very hot during the hottest moons. The water is pretty warm during the warm moons, but the cold moons, it becomes ice-cold. This beach may seem ordinary at first, but at night, you will see otherwise. During nighttime, the shoreline glows with beautiful blue and green little specks. Legend tells that these represent those who now live among the stars, and when a cat dies, a speck is added. :Spirit Mountain ;; ::This huge mountain was named because of how high it reaches to the sky, so high that many claim it reaches all the way to StarClan's hunting grounds. It's actually not in the Clan's territory, in fact, it's rather far, but it holds some significance because Dusk was buried here, and medicine cats sometimes need to travel here for herbs. :Ancient Twoleg Settlement ;; ::Just inside the cats' territory is the abandoned Twoleg settlement. It's very small, with only a few Twoleg houses made of large animal bones and their pelts. Many Twoleg things remain, such as baskets, Twoleg jewelry, and more. Actually, IrisClan was somewhat influenced by these remains. But, more on this will come later. :Spero Lake ;; ::Close to the camp is a somewhat large, beautiful lake. It carries the hue of the sky and the green trees nearby. The lake is also the main source of water for the Clan, and it has an abundance of fish. Camp :The IrisClan camp is unusual, but then again, IrisClan isn't a usual Clan. The camp is enclosed in neat bushes that are covered with very pretty, bright reddish-pink flowers. They never become overgrown, thanks to the Earth cats. The clearing is covered in short grass, with some patches of bare dirt and some clumps of longer grass. Now, this is where the camp gets odd. Trees arch over the clearing, the leaves and branches almost completely blocking the sun. In the center of the camp there is a long branch that descends from the trees above, with vines winding around it. Most cats can easily climb up. Once you are up, then you'll see where we make our camp. The massive and thick branches basically make the floor of the camp, and the Earth cats have filled in any spaces in which a cat could fall. The Earth cats also made the dens, which are made up of branches, leaves, and mud. :Leader's den ;; ::At the very back of the camp there is a massive, wide branch that rests horizontally. The Earth cats used their powers to create a hole big enough for a cat to get through, and hollowed out most of the inside. :Medicine Cats' den ;; ::In the same branch as the leader's den, this den is pretty similar. However, inside, you will find four nests; two for the medicine cats, and two for their apprentices. The Earth cats hollowed out more of the branch for the medicine cats, but there is also a thick wall between their den and the leader's. At the very last nest, there are many deep indents in the wall where the herbs are stored. Right next to that wall is a curtain of vines. If you walk through, you'll come into a completely different area of the camp. It's got a floor made of thick branches, and many dens litter the area for the patients. On nice days, the Earth cats will come and open the up the thick leaves and branch that protect the area, but on bad days and every night, they close it up. There is also a dip in the ground made by the Earth cats, and the Water cats keep it full of water for the medicine cats' patients. :Councils' den ;; ::This is called the councils' den, but the deputy sleeps here as well. This den is an overhanging branch with thick leaves. The ends were tied to the floor of the camp, and any openings besides the main one was patched up with mud and twigs. Inside is three nests; two for the council members, and one for the deputy. :Warriors' den ;; ::The warriors' den is the largest. Formed by the Earth cats, it is a large, dome-shaped hut made of branches, twigs, mud, and leaves. Inside is many nests for all the warriors of the Clan. :Apprentices' den ;; ::Basically an exact copy of the warriors' den, this was made by Earth cats as well. However, it is half the size of the warriors' den, with nests inside for the apprentices. :Nursery ;; ::This den is an old, hollow log. It was found by Earth cats long ago, and cats with telekinesis powers moved it up to the camp. The Earth cats used their powers to bend it in the middle, forming a shape that made it fit against the camp's side perfectly. They also closed up both sides, and made an opening on the top of the den. This way, the queen can easily get out, but kits can only come out if they're big enough, or with the help of a queen. There's also another opening inside the den, that leads to the area where the medicine cats' patients are kept. Here, kits can safely play, without the worry of the falling. :Elders' den ;; ::This den is very similar to the nursery, since it is a hollow log as well. However, it's very short compared to the nursery, with only about three dens. This is because elders aren't very common, and most of them enjoy sleeping in the area with the medicine cats' patients. :Storage ;; ::The storage isn't a den, but a small clearing that can only be entered through a tunnel made by the Earth cats. Of course, it's floor is made of branches, and it's protected by a dome-shaped roof made of leaves, vines, and branches, which was also made by Earth cats. They also made shelves by forming branches. These shelves are where the Clan's accessories are kept, which is explained later. Powers :There are many possible powers in this world. However, some are more common than others. In the Clan, there's also cats who have powerful powers and some who don't. Cats with the higher powers can become more than just warriors (leader, deputy, etc.), while the lower powers cannot. :Also, every cat may only have one power. The only exception is the leader, who, along with nine lives, is given one more power. This causes one of the leader's eyes to become the color of their new power. Higher Powers :Morphing || violet eyes || rare :Cats with this power have the ability to morph into any living creature. They're extremely dangerous, since they are often used as spies. While they can morph into any creature, that doesn't mean they can communicate with them. In fact, they can't. Only the cats with the power to do so can. When they're kits, they can usually only turn into small creatures, such as mice and squirrels. The more they progress, the bigger they can become. ::Number of Cats :: 0/3 || Feather :: eagle feather :Telekinesis || yellow eyes || rare :These cats have the ability to move objects with their mind. Because of this, they're generally very good at focusing, rarely letting things distract them. They are also one of the few cats who craft things, such as headpieces for the important cats of the Clan and small baskets to carry water or herbs. As kits, they can move small objects, such as pebbles or twigs. As they get older, they will be able to move larger things. ::Number of Cats :: 0/3 || Feather :: raven feather :Universal Communication || lavender eyes || very rare :These cats can communicate with all animals, Twolegs included. At first, they can only communicate with the smaller animals, such as mice and birds, but as they train, they begin to communicate with larger animals such as bears. This power is all too often considered a curse rather than a helpful power. When the cat communicate with animals such as mice, they have a hard time hunting. That's why they very rarely do, and instead focuse on fighting. However, they are considered powerful, since they can convince other animals not to attack the Clan, or ask friends of a different species for help. ::Number of Cats :: 0/2 || Feather :: hawk feather :Ice || ice-blue eyes || uncommon :These cats, as you've probably already guessed, can control ice and snow. Since their power is considered extremely dangerous and beautiful, they specialize in fighting techniques, but they generally aren't too bad at hunting, either. As kits, they can simply summon little amounts of ice and snow, but as they get older, they begin to become capable of much more. ::Number of Cats :: 0/5 || Feather :: macaw feather :Flight || amber eyes || uncommon :Cats with the power to fly come equipped with wings that grow from behind their shoulder blades. They are considered quite powerful because they also have the ability to turn into a bird, or an eagle, to be more specific. Excellent at hunting in their bird form and spying, these cats can also be good at fighting. ::Number of Cats :: 0/5 || Feather :: toucan feather :Fire || crimson eyes || semi - common :Cats with fire powers can control, well, fire. This isn't a great power to have when you live in a tree, but that's why these cats spend most of their time in the clearing or outside camp. Besides, if the tree were to catch fire (which it has before), then it can easily be put out by a fire or water cat. ::Number of Cats :: 0/7 || Feather :: crow feather :Earth || light green eyes || semi - common :Cats with this power can control many plants and rocks, however, this is a very hard power to master. They can generally move small pebbles at first, and then begin moving larger rocks. They cannot grow plants, but they can learn to move them. ::Number of Cats :: 0/7 || Feather :: seagull feather Lower Powers :Pelt Changing || white eyes || extremely common :Considered one of the most useless powers, along with air and emotions, these cats aren't usually very respected. They can simply change the color of their pelt to anything, even pink, however, they have been banned from changing it to colors that stand out too much, since they can easily be spotted. This power doesn't change anything else about the cat, such as scent, or it would be considered a higher power. They can also change the color of others pelts, but this takes great concentration from both cats. ::Number of Cats :: Unlimited || Feather :: none :Air || dark blue eyes || extremely common :As you probably guessed, these cats can control the air. Considered very weak, these cats don't generally specialize in fighting, but chasing the few rabbits found here. ::Number of Cats :: Unlimited || Feather :: none :Emotions || golden eyes || extremely common :Like the cats who can change their pelts, these cats may as well be powerless in the eyes of many. They can feel others emotions, but they can choose to block them out as well. However, when a cat is resisting, even the most powerful cat can rarely feel their emotions. ::Number of Cats :: Unlimited || Feather :: none :Water || sapphire-blue eyes || common :Water cats aren't viewed as useless as others, but they still aren't really considered powerful, either. They can, of course, control water, though they can't create it. They can simply summon it from nearby sources, which is why they generally spend their time on he beach. ::Number of Cats :: Unlimited || Feather :: none Other Information Accessories :You may have noticed that each higher power has a certain feather assigned to them, while the lower powers do not. That's because if you're an important rank within the Clan, which includes the leader, deputy, medicine cats, and council, you get a headpiece. The headpieces are made by cats with Earth powers and cats with Telekinesis powers. The Earth cats take a large piece of bark, and fit it onto the chosen cat's head, making sure it fits properly and stays on the cat's head. The Telekinesis cats then take the feathers (the first, front feather is the cat's power, and the rest are random feathers), and use any sticky substance they can find to keep the feathers standing on the bark. Headpieces are only worn for ceremonies or special occasions. :There are also other accessories that cats can choose to wear. Some cats use their powers, like, for example, ice cats. They aren't bothered by the cold, so they sometimes use their power to create an accessory made of ice. Necklaces made of ice are extremely common among she-cats. :This is not an accessory, but baskets made of strong grass and twigs are created by cats with telekinesis, and they are used to carry prey, herbs, feathers, and sometimes water. Ice cats also make baskets made of ice, but only for their use. Other Animals :In your world, all these animals may not exist all in one place, but here they do. Animals such as cows and goats were once farmed by Twolegs, but now they are free and wild, and have been for many years. We do not hunt either, but they can be found grazing in some areas. Mice, squirrels, small birds, rabbits, and some other small animas make up the Clan's usual prey. Animals that live near but are not hunted includes owls, seagulls, macaws, toucans, hawks, eagles, bears, and dogs. IrisClan's Code :The code is to be followed, or banishment is very likely. I myself started the code to keep the Clan in check. :1. Kits must begin training at five moons, when they can handle the beginning of the training. :2. The Clan leader's word is to be obeyed over all else. :3. The medicine cats may only have kits together, and they must always be one male, one female. :4. In addition, the leader and deputy, as well as the council, must always be opposite genders. :5. Your loyalty is to the Clan, and no one else. While mates from outside the Clan is allowed, IrisClan is more important. :6. The deputy must have mentored at least one apprentice, and that apprentice must have lived to be a successful warrior. :7. New warriors must hunt two pieces of prey and present it to their leader and former mentor, as a way of showing that they are ready to take on the task of being a warriors, and showing both cats respect. :8. The deputy is always to become leader after the former leader dies. Seasons :New Leaf :Green Leaf :Leaf Fall :Leaf Bare Category:Roleplay Category:Clans